United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Stats *Name = United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen (Attempted nuclear war simulation). *Annexed to = Ludlowshire in 1997. *OTL = Oswestry and near villages in Shropshire. *Flag= N\A *CoA= N\A *Capital = Oswestry *Other cities= Llanyblodwel, Llynclys, Gobowen, Oswastry, St.Martin's, Whittington, Ellesmire (Shropshire), Llansillin, Llangedwyn, Llanfyllin, Wixhal, Wem, Prees. *Regime = Repubic *Governing_body = Oswestry Town Council. *Leader = President-Mayor Vince Hunt OTL http://www.oswestry-tc.gov.uk/news/article/article/vince-is-new-mayor.html. *Deputy Leader = Chief Executive N\A *Anthem= N\A *Language= English *Other Language= Welsh and Irish. *Currency = Was barter, now the Welsh Pound. *Indipendence= 1966 *Population = 9,500 *Area = approx. N\A, but rather small. *Motto= Official (national): "Unity is strength.", Offical (City of Oswestry) "Floreat Oswestria."\"May Oswestry flourish.", Unofficial since 1990 (national): "F**k off Clun!" History 1962 The near by Cardiff, Westbury RAF Fixer Station, Drakelow Tunnels Regional Seat of Government and Ellismire Port were nuked. Shrewsbury, Dudley, Brecon and Chester were all carpted bombed by conventional Soviet heavy bombers. Servival The towns and villages of Oswestry, Llanyblodwel, Llynclys, Gobowen, St.Martin's, Whittington, Ellesmire (in Shropshire), Llansillin, Llangedwyn, Llanfyllin, Whitcherch, Wixhal, Wem and Prees came together in the wake of the war. None of the villages were nuked, but there would be a initial problem with the radioactive fall-out and public panic in 1963. Refugees poured in to the region, overwhelming Clun and the near by villages. A heavy E-coli, dentistry and bovine TB outbreak struck in 1963 and 1964, quickly obliterating most of the population and causing both wide spread ill heath and Post-traumatic stress disorder in the survivors. Strongyloides ransomi killed many pigs in 1963 as well. This was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anaemia were also reported in 1967. The town of Oswestry fell in to partial ruin and many fields became graveyards. The short term consumption of locally growing psilocybin psychedelic mushroom by some to blunt their misery made a bad situation worse, so those who were found to use it on a regular basis were hung. They ended the nation’s period of chaos with a mixture of fear, bribery, British unionisum, political inspiration, religious hope and common-sense farming ideas. Anti-Welsh sentiment was discorraged. Food was rationed in the 1960s to the early 1970s. Oswestry was formulated by local villagers and townsfolk in 1966. Recovery Ostwestry has fought raiders from Whitchurch since the late 1970s. They helped to fight the Clun raiders in the late 1980s. Gobowen, St.Martin's, Whittington, Prees and Wem all gained a wooden stockade in the early 1990s. Life today The state is still medieval in technology (other than the 1 carriage\1 cargo van long steam train on the) and society, as are it's nighbours. First contact The '''United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen '''were a short lived survivor state around Oswestry in Shropshire, England. It was was discovered Republic of Conway and Denbighshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) in 1979 and by Ireland in 1982. It had started various relations with it's nieghbours since the mid 1960s. It voted to become part of the Welsh Republic, along with the Inter-village Union of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon (Attempted nuclear war simulation), United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Democratic Republic of South Montgomeryshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Free Republic of Radnorshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) in 1985. Category:England Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation